cereal_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Pants
Basic Information NicePants is the eldest member of the server and enjoys a drink with the boys of The Friend Team. Although not a founder he is an early member and has provided the server with good jokes, hype, and companionship. A Jojo's fan, a Real Gamer, a Meme Enthusiast, a total degenerate; a Cereal Club Member. Games Favorite Games of this user include: * Team Fortress 2 * Borderlands 2 * Super Smash Bros: Melee * Super Smash Bros: Project M * DOOM 2016 * Nier Automata * Dark Souls * Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin * Dark Souls III * Darkest Dungeon * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Left 4 Dead 2 * EARTH DEFENSE FORCE 4.1 The Shadow of New Despair * Halo 3 * Dungeon Siege * Lethal League * Lethal League Blaze Team Fortress 2 NicePants' favorite game, and the favorite game of the server. NicePants has the most accumulated hours of any other member at 3800. His specialties include rocket jumping, a great ubercharge candidate, having the most class diversity, and screaming at intense moments rallying his teammates in a euphoric, berzerking battle cry that brings victory and triumph amongst his team while leaving death and destruction in the wake of his foes while being incredibly intoxicated. Although the server's general interest of the game has decreased over time NicePants still plays in casual pubs loving it as much as he did when he first discovered it. Super Smash Bros: Melee/Project M The second candidate for NicePants' favorite game is the Super Smash Bros series, notably Melee and the Mod pack for Brawl, Project M (PM for short). NicePants' first interest in Super Smash Brothers came from watching "The Smash Brothers Documentary". His interest grew much more over time and an IRL friend of his purchased a pristine condition GameCube with 2 controllers and a 100% memory card of Melee for 90 dollars. The two played melee very frequently in a dorm room until NicePants was told about Project M and online net-play. After an arduous setup of the game and system he began playing PM religiously with another member of the server, Brody. NicePants was Brody's introduction and mentor to the Smash Bros. series and after 2 years the two became good friends and rivals pushing each other to the limit with every session. (they still haven't decided who is Goku and who is Vegeta) NicePants is a prideful Captain Falcon main with his secondaries being Falco and Wolf. His play style focuses on prioritizing style, flashiness, and disrespect inside his combo and punish game. Although especially lacking in defensive play, he has been know to flip a switch and destroy stocks off of one opening or grab. Introduction to the Cereal Club The exact origins of NicePants' entry to the Cereal Club is unknown, however there is a speculative story between NicePants and Kladeem. The two met inside of a solo quick play game of OverWatch whereas NicePants was his trademark Hype Reinhardt and Kladeem as his trademark Zenyatta. Since that first meeting NicePants mistook Klaadem for another friend on his friend's list named Kellem. The confusion led to NicePants playing more with Klaadem to the point where he was invited to the Cereal Club on June 10th, 2016. The Hand Injury One of, if not the most, impactful period of time in NicePants' life. On December 1st 2017, around 1am, NicePants got into a fight with his older brother who was intoxicated at dangerous levels off of a nearly completely consumed 22oz. bottle of a 100 proof whiskey called Southern Comfort. The liquor was purchased by NicePants and his older brother decided to drink nearly the entire bottle by himself in a single night. This was a near lethal level alcohol poisoning. It also resulted in NicePants' brother become extremely violent, hostile, and belligerent. NicePants' mother tried to control him however it resulted in NicePants' brother threatening to break her arms. This was the moment that NicePants snapped. He started throwing punches and blows eventually knocking his brother unconscious. However, due to pent up emotions and rage regarding his brother physically abusing him for years while he was growing up, coupled with the high octane adrenaline flowing through his brain, NicePants stormed back up into his room and began repeatedly punching his walls until he hit a stud and shattered his right knuckles. All the while on video chat with most of the Cereal Club, including Jacob. After a trip to the hospital and an utter hell of pain rendering him unable to fall asleep for 4 days straight, he eventually received surgery after an agonizing two weeks after the initial injury. The surgery was a success and NicePants began his 8 week journey of recovery inside an arm cast from his right hand to his elbow; following about 3 weeks of muscle therapy. He was unable to work during the busiest time of the year, a toll that took great mental stress upon him for being unable to help his comrades from such a stupid, reckless, moronic, and rash mistake. All the while being without a source of income to pay his medical bills. The total expense came up to around $3,000. The mental toll this event took on NicePants was colossal . Unable to play videogames, thinking of the coworkers he let down, the money he had saved for years now wasted, and generally being severely depressed during most of the recovery. However, NicePants found light in the darkness with his friends and his older sister. For you see, during the time away from video games and work he began to really experience life with parties and companionship. He had went to a Christmas party with his best friend in real life, Galen Pischke, at a restaurant that Galen had worked at that hosted a free buffet and bar. He then went to a New Years Party with all of his old friends from high school with Galen and had the time of his life. Later then, he celebrated his sisters 26th birthday with bar hopping in downtown Raleigh. These turned out to be some of the best nights in NicePants' life and the moments he reflected on after becoming fully healed. It even taught him an extremely important lesson that he will never forget: Those who first fall to anger, are those who suffer. Everything heals with time, and you must also make the most of your time by spending it exactly how you want to spend it. For time you enjoy wasting, is not time wasted and never, ever, ever, let your anger cause you destruction. And when it does, grow from it. Life is based off of mistakes and failures. The more you fail, the more you will succeed. Trivia * NicePants' real name is Daniel, but is never used * Favorite Beer is Heineken * Favorite Liquor is Dewar White Label Scotch * Favorite Movie is "Saving Private Ryan" * Owns 6 pairs of "Nice Pants" Category:Discord User Category:Memer Category:Hype Man